Stolen Moments
by Misha
Summary: Draco and Hermione share a stolen moment together.


Stolen Moments   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- Normally, I'm mainly a Harry/Hermione shipper, who is also addicted to Harry/Draco, but I've found that I also like Draco/Hermione and that's what this. It's just a short, sweet piece of fluff. I was in the mood to right something light and this came to me. I hope you like it and remember, feedback is very much appreciated! 

Pairing- Draco/Hermione. 

Rating- G 

Summery- Draco and Hermione share a stolen moment together. 

Spoilers- None, really.   


* * *

"I have to get back." She whispered in his ear, but made no move to get up. 

Draco left and tightened his arms around his lover's waist. 

"Stay just a little longer." He enticed her. 

Hermione giggled. "Draco," she sighed, "I have to go. Ron and Harry will wondering where I am." 

Draco snorted. "No offence, but yeah right. Those two are way oblivious." 

Hermione laughed and playfully slapped his arm. "That is not very nice." 

"I'm not very nice." Draco said dryly. "This, however, happens to be true. At least Potter has an excuse, he is so caught up in this war and the expectations that everyone has for him that he does not notice much of anything that is going on around him, but Weasley... Weasley is just a moron." 

"Ron happens to be one of my best friends." Hermione reminded him with a frown. 

"Yeah, but he wishes he was more." Draco commented. "Face it, 'Mione, he is in love with you." 

Hermione's frown deepened. 

"I know." She said softly. "But I wish he wasn't. I don't want to hurt him." 

"You can't make yourself feel things that you don't." Draco reminded her. "Besides, you are too good for Weasley." 

"Draco..." Hermione said warningly. 

"Of course, I do not deserve you either." Draco said smoothly, his lips just above her ear. "Even though you are Muggle-born." 

"Your father would kill you if he knew about us, wouldn't he?" Hermione said softly. 

"No." Draco said softly. "He would kill _you_. That is the only thing that stops me from making our relationship public. I could not bear it if anything happened to you." 

Hermione did not say anything, just snuggled deep into his embrace for a moment longer. 

"I love you." She whispered finally. 

"I love you too." Draco told her. 

He did not say the words very often, it was not easy for him to express his emotions, but Hermione never doubted his feelings. 

Draco laughed softly. "When we first met could you even imagined us falling madly in love five years later?" 

"No." Hermione admitted. "But I am glad that we are. Even though we have to keep it a secret, it makes me happy just knowing that you feel the same way about me. This has been the best year of my life, being with you." 

"I feel the same." Draco told her softly. "And we will not always have to keep it secret. Once the war is over, we can make our relationship is public and then..." 

Draco paused and turned around so that he and Hermione were facing one another. 

"Hermione, once this war is over and we graduate, will you marry me?" He asked softly, looking deep into her eyes. 

"Of course I will." Hermione said softly, tears in her eyes. "Nothing would make me happier." 

She leaned over and made her answer clear with a kiss. Draco placed his hands on her waist as he deepened the kiss. 

Finally, Hermione pulled away. 

"I really have to go." She told him regretfully. 

Draco sighed, knowing that she was right. 

"I hate this." He said as they both stood up and prepared to go their separate ways. "I hate that we have to sneak around." 

"So do I." She told him. "But it will not be forever." 

"No." Draco agreed. "Soon, it will all be over and we will be able to be together." 

Their eyes met and as they stood there, they both prayed that the words were true. 

Silently, their lips met once more and then they parted. 

As each headed back to their respective common rooms, their mind was on the interlude they had just shared and they both prayed that that would not be the last time they were together. 

The End 


End file.
